Mission 101
by Katrin-Tailz
Summary: The battle between Teenagers and Kids still runs out all over the world. But, what if someone wanted to stop this, to stop the war, to free the others lost in battle? Little bit O romance!


**Okay. I just saw an episode of KND on T.V and now I love it again! Sure, I always wanted to be a member since the first time I watched it. Everything about it gives you hope that kids have a purpose in the world. That was super-cheestastic huh? BUT because I want to I'm gonna write this as me and my best friends as KND agents. Well, cause we're all pre-teens it's more like pre-teen agents. But, it's my story so no judging.**

**I do NOT own KND and or its characters. I forgot who owns them but it ain't me!**

**Myself, my buddies and the story line belongs to me. If its similar to someone else's, that's just by chance. **

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Things never change**

Break of dawn. Start of a new life, a new era. The sun was just rising, and that meant new adventures. But, sadly, for The Clubhouse, that meant new fights.

Tasmir, or Tass, burst in the doorway, clutching a soaking wet Rainbow Monkey. The sudden slamming of the doors created havoc. Buster fell of the top of the stairs, Jasmine broke the card stack she was creating, and Mary got blown up by an alien on her virtual game. "You..made... me lose my **HIGH SCORE**!" She growled. Tass took no notice and stormed up to Buster, waving the Rainbow Monkey in his face.

"Buster. What is this?"

"Uh. A soaking wet Rainbow Monkey?" He joked weakly. Jasmine caught Mary's eye and raised her eyebrow. Here we go again! She mouthed.

"WRONG! Well, it is, but its also, Mr. Cuddle-kins! YOU LEFT HIM OUT IN THE RAIN LAST NIGHT, DIDN'T YOU?" Before he could answer, she interrupted with a screech. "THIS IS A COLLECTOR RAINBOW MONKEY? YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!"

"Uh. Whats going on here?" Ethan walked through the door, an eyebrow raised. Jasmine shrugged, her face calm and neutral. That was her. She wasn't the person to freak out or scream. She was the calm sensible one. Although most of the time she could be the mot cheerful person in the room. Jasmine sighed and practically danced up to the two fighters. Her ballroom dancing helped with the movement. She placed a lightly tanned hand on Brody and Tass' shoulder.

"This fighting will get us nowhere guys. And Tass, just take him to the dry cleaners, right?" Brody and Tass sighed in defeat. Jasmine, once again, brought sense into the Clubhouse. Well, technically it was a Tree house, but that just confused people. Jasmine smiled and went back to stacking her cards. "By the way, did you check the signals this mornin' Buster?"

Buster's face fell. "Aw, whoops. I'll do it now." He stumbled up to the monitor and typed in a few buttons. Mary lounged on the couch, too upset to play any more. She turned her head slightly and looked at Ethan, who was standing pointlessly in the door way.

"So, lemme guess. We have not jobs today to do at ALL, and we should spend the day cleaning up?" She asked pointlessly. Everybody already knew the answer. Even so, having Mary's bright red eyes stare at you was quiet intimidating. Ethan nodded. Jasmine sighed and pushed over her stack of cards, also to bored to continue. Tass slumped on the floor, but Ethan just stared out the window.

Buster swallowed loudly. "Uh, guys, we have a situation...look at this." He typed in a few numbers and the signal projected onto the big screen.

On the screen was a bald kid, around their ages, with dark glasses on. Jasmine quickly tucked a strand of her blond hair that escaped from her baseball cap behind her ear. Mary blinked at the screen.

"Hello. I am Number 1, operative of KND." Jasmine scuffled a giggle. KND, what was that, a Burger Bar? "We have received signals from your whereabouts of you hacking into our systems. You have been warned, STOP THE SIGNALS! If signals keep on continuing, we will be forced to take action. Good day." Then the screen went black.

"Huh." They all said at once. Okay, that was really random. Buster looked terrified, shaking in terror. "Buster, whats wrong?" Tass asked sweetly. Once again, he swallowed.

"Uh...guys, that message was sent...a week ago."

"BUSTER!!!" They all screamed at once. Great, they had been trying to keep unnoticed for weeks. They must of been hacking into the wrong system again. "FABULOUS! Now we are gonna die!" Mary complained. Ethan stood up on the table.

"Guys, we have the whole day! Whats the matter?" Ethan shouted. Their attention focused on their leader. "And, besides, do we know how many operatives they're gonna send? We can fight back. Here's the plan..."

-------------------

Later that night, the only two people awake were Mary, who was playing a video game, and Jasmine, who was sitting in the Pipe room. As she sat meditating on the floor, she listened carefully to the sounds coming through the pipe. So far it was just wind. A small spider crawled onto her dark jeans. She quickly brushed it off and tucked her red jacket tighter around her. She had been sitting there for about 2 hours now. Maybe it was a prank call. But who would pull a prank that hard?

Suddenly, she heard a muffled voice coming through the pipe on her left. She pressed her ear against the pipe carefully. "Number 1, are you SURE this is the safest way in?" She heard a males voice ask. She blushed at the voice. She shook her head quickly and kept on listening.

"Yes, I am sure." Number 1, well that's who she thought it was, answered. Occasionally, she heard a girl squeak in terror. "Number 3, can you stop squealing at every spider you see?"

"Sorry, but they're _creepy_!" A girls voice complained. A scoffing noise came after that.

"Okay, so remember, Number 3, 4 and 5, you go towards the pipe on the left, Number 2, follow me. Remember the plan!" Then, the voices differed to two different pipes. Jasmine quickly rushed over to her walkie talkie, calculating in her head. "Buster, you there? " She hissed.

"Yeah, so, you got 'im?"

"Yeah, there's 5, I think. They're going through the frontwards bathroom pipe, and the one that goes through the hall way."

'Right, so they will end up in the T.V room? As planned?"

"Yep."

"Kay, I'll tell Mary, you get the others."

"Got it. Over and out."

"Over and out."

Jasmine hung up the Walkie Talkie and crawled towards the bedrooms quickly. They needed to get ready. While she crawled she flashed back to the times that she had a crush on Buster. He was adorable, that's true, but the tiny crush still existed. But somethings, she thought with a sigh, never change.

* * *

**I promise that KND will come in next chapter. Truthful, I am not a calm and sensible person. I'm too childish =]! But, I had to include rainbow monkeys. I even know the song off by heart! He he! Sorry if I portrayed characters wrong, I haven't watched in a while. **


End file.
